


giggles, white heathers and galaxies

by uwujinism



Series: forever is better with you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Elf Jisung, Fairy Felix, Multi, domestic moments ig, don’t play with nitroglycerin kids, i hope u like it just enjoy these soft poly fantasy boys in love, i love changjilix and my girlfriend, it's what we deserve, its for the greater good, mostly - Freeform, they all love each other nd theyre vv soft, this is drabble-ish don't judge too harshly please, uwus were spilled, we NEED the ot3 changjilix content, witch changbin, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujinism/pseuds/uwujinism
Summary: sometimes changbin wonders if mother nature gets frustrated knowing so much about everything when creatures like him know so little.jisung had once uttered just about the same thought. they were out on one of the clearings felix had found near changbin’s cabin, cuddling on a technically-too-small-for-three-people blanket and watching the stars.'how ignorant we are, to see all the stars and still think ourselves relevant.'





	giggles, white heathers and galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a gift for my girlfriend and i's 4 month anniversary i guess? steph princess i love u  
> ...and because we all need to end 2018 with some domestic changjilix.
> 
> might continue this as a series uwu
> 
> i hope you enjoy this mess for now! <3

felix’s laughter echoes around the small wooden cabin as clear as bells as he chases an out-of-breath jisung around the couch with the worn out, partly torn cushions in the middle of the room. jisung almost runs into him when changbin walks out of the kitchen but manages to stop barely before crashing into the oldest. changbin raises an eyebrow but doesn’t ask as the younger quickly hides behind his back and babbles something about  _ felix bullying him _ . the rest of his complaints are too whiney for changbin to decipher over the sound of felix’s giggles. being used to their antics, he only gives felix a slightly questioning look that gets returned with a blinding smile as jisung tucks at the hem of his shirt.

‘binnie’, jisung whines again and changbin melts a little. the younger’s lower lip is stuck out in that annoying pouty expression that has the exact same effect on changbin as felix’s puppy eyes.

he turns around and removes jisung’s hand from his shirt, taking it in his own instead. felix comes up from behind him, snaking his arms around changbin’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. it’s so awfully domestic that changbin can’t help but smile. jisung’s hands are warm and so is felix’s chest pressing against his back and in that moment changbin feels like the potion he messed up last week that almost ruined their kitchen - like he’s gonna burst. although the potion’s reason was an excessive amount of nitroglycerine (which admittedly could have ended very badly but changbin is an expert so it’s okay), and right now, as cheesy as it sounds, he was just going to burst from love. not that he would ever say that out loud. even less so in jisung and felix’s presence, he’d  _ never _ hear the end of that.

jisung is still pouting a little but he stops and his expression melts into a smile after what changbin assumes was felix making a face at him (he cannot move to see the youngest’s expression when he is holding onto changbin’s waist like a koala - not that he would ever want to). next to his ear felix bursts into giggles and it tickles a little but he doesn’t mind, rather enjoys it even. when jisung mirrors felix and the white heather in the pot on the shelve across the room bursts into bloom despite the orange-tinted leaves falling down the trees outside the window, changbin thinks that this is the kind of forever that one can only dream of. 

white heathers like the one on the shelve mean protection and they also remind changbin of the first time he met them. he distinctly remembers bumping into jisung and dropping all of his newly gathered ingredients on the boy’s feet. changbin had been in a bad mood anyway that day with the high priestess of his coven at the time scolding him for messing up a potion recipe which, to be honest, had been a lot too advanced for him. (what kind of responsible leader would give a barely 114-year-old witch a recipe containing rubidium anyway?)

needless to say, his already bad day did not help to dampen his outburst at the boy who had made him drop his precious ingredients. changbin ended up cursing at him and calling him a frozen clock, causing felix, who changbin hadn’t even noticed holding jisung’s hand until then, to laugh. that time felix had said something about never having heard such a creative insult before but changbin doesn’t remember that too clearly, he was too preoccupied with the flower bursting into bloom between the crooked pavement. the brighter felix smiled the more the flower seemed to flourish, proportionally to changbin’s interest in the boy.

later, he would learn that not only the flowers understand felix but felix also understands the flowers. that particular one had been white heather, funnily enough, so the symbol for protection. sometimes changbin wonders if mother nature gets frustrated knowing so much about everything when creatures like him know so little.

jisung had once uttered just about the same thought. they were out on one of the clearings felix had found near changbin’s cabin, cuddling on a technically-too-small-for-three-people blanket and watching the stars.

‘how ignorant we are, to see all the stars and still think ourselves relevant,’ he said, and changbin really forgets too often just how wise jisung really is. after that, felix looked at jisung with eyes that caused changbin to think that maybe this made felix the only relevant person, being the one who held the stars within him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> leave kudos or a comment, or feel free to come yell at me on twitter @teddywooj !


End file.
